Pranks of the Nightmares
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is another request from toxicknightmaremoon. In this one Naruto decides to prank Kakashi he hopes that he doesn't get caught but with Kakshi he might. What happens if he does? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Naruto was really bored he didn't know what to do. There has been no missions or practices for a week. He knows Kakashi has three weeks off but he's been bothering him for the past three days. When it's time to get him back he's no where to be seen.

"Crafty bastard I've been perfecting my pranking skills and I can't get you." says Naruto, more to himself

"Looking for me?" asks Kakashi

"Woah!" says Naruto, almost falling out of his tree he was laying in.

"Careful there Naruto" says Kakashi, laughing

"Bastard! I will get you!" says Naruto

"We'll see" says Kakashi

Off he goes again, Naruto climbs back up and vows to get him back. He goes home that day and cleans off his desk and starts plotting. He'll start at the child play pranks and work his way up. He knows Kakashi's schedule by now it's hard not to he follows the same schedule even out on missions. This is going to be great, he can already see his plans coming out in the light. He goes to Kakashi's home and waits for him to fall asleep. When he does, Naruto sneaks into Kakashi's house these pranks are harmless as long as Kakashi is careful. He first puts a healthful amount of Tabasco sauce in Kakashi's milk. Then he puts glue in Kakashi's slippers and on the toothpaste. He runs off he'll have to wait till the afternoon to do part too of his prank. He doesn't do the dishes until the afternoon and that's when he'll go to the grocery store too. He goes home and gets rid of the evidence of his first plan and sets his alarm for before Kakashi gets up and checks everything before going to bed in his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

He got up as soon as his alarm told him to get up he headed over to watch plan one unfold. Kakashi got up half an hour later and put on his slippers and was confused as why his slippers were sticky.

"What?" says Kakashi

He went to take them off but couldn't he scratched his head and figured out that his slippers were covered he rushed and put his slippers and feet under the water in his tub. He washed off the glue with relief. Naruto was snickering he's glad he picked the glue that needs glue removal for the toothpaste. Kakashi goes to brush his teeth and he gets frustrated when the glued toothpaste wouldn't come off his hand with water.

"I'll put glue removal on my grocery list." says Kakashi, to himself

He goes to get him a glass of milk. He pours himself a glass of milk and tried to drink it. He coughs and goes to get him some water and dumps the milk down the drain. He coughs and wonders what happened, it taste like milk and Tabasco sauce.

"I'll get milk too" says Kakashi

He gets dressed and watches his favorite tv shows and leaves. As much as he'd love to see everyone's reaction at the grocery store, Naruto has to put phase two into effect. He gets into the house and loosens up Kakashi's faucet. He then hides the dish liquid only leaving a drop in the bottle. He cleans the floor for Kakashi but makes it extremely slick. He knows Kakashi has a few cable cords but he doesn't want to break anything. That just wasn't his style so replaces the good cable cord with the bad one Kakashi swore he threw out. He snickers and let's himself out through Kakashi's window and closes it like Kakashi had it making sure to cover his tracks. He didn't want to be caught. He went back to his house quickly and got rid of the plans for the second plot and got the third one out. He has plans for the next two weeks. Each leading up to the next one, but first he waited for Kakashi. He sneaks up and uses the  
the leaf village secret finger jutsu: one thousands years of death sending him flying then he high tails it out of there, while Kakashi finishes his shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After giggling and high tailing it out of there. He goes to watch his newest prank unfold he has to wait until nightfall to put three to the test. Kakashi gets home I'm a sour mood. Everyone made fun of him because he had glued on toothpaste on his hand. Then nNaruto used that jutsu on him while his back was turned. He sighs and uses the glue remover on his hand relieved that it worked. He then went to wash his hands and do his dishes. He discovers someone loosened up his faucet and took his dish liquid. He swears and goes to look for his tools, low and behold his dish liquid is with his tools. He smiles bright until he sees that there is a only a drop left.

"This was a full bottle!" says Kakashi

He sighs and tightens the faucet. He does the dishes that's left he goes to toss out the bottle. He ends up skating through his whole kitchen until he can toss it out. He sighs and goes to watch tv but discovers that the tv isn't working. He goes to look at his cable cord and about loses his mask.

"That's the cable I tossed! What the hell?!" says Kakashi

He changes the cable again and watches tv the rest of the day. Naruto almost falls out of the tree snickering he leaves and laughs then comes back to wait for Kakashi to go to bed. He goes to bed early but it takes an hour for him to fall asleep. Naruto bought American pop rocks from Choji and traded him some bare scrolls for them. He wasn't going to use them so it was a fair trade in Naruto's book. He opened up Kakashi's bath bomb and put them in all of them not sure which one Kakashi was going to use to try to relax. Then Naruto picked it up a notch he'd have to pay for it big time later. He picks up Kakashi's collections of those books he loves so much and hung them out on his line. It's not going to rain so nothing will ruin it. If it starts raining Naruto will save them. He just wanted to get Kakashi back and play some harmless pranks not ruin any of Kakashi's stuff. He hurries off and decides to sleep in the near by train. He wakes up the next morning as Kakashi's alarm goes off.

"Oh boy, show time." whispers Naruto

He watches as Kakashi enjoys his day until he goes to take an afternoon bath. He goes and puts a bath bomb in the tub and backs up as it goes off all over the place. After it calms down he tries again and again after the same result he dumps the whole batch. He cleans up the mess and runs him fresh bath with no bath bomb. He keeps his tv off and goes to read his favorite book. He goes to his book shelf but finds it empty. His eyes go wide and he looks all over his room. He can't find it anywhere he finally looks out the window and finds his precious books out on the line. He goes out and gets them wondering what's going on. He brings them in and puts them back. He thinks on it and one person comes to mind: Naruto. He grumbles and yells out where he thought he was.

"Haha Naruto. You got me back! You just wait for practice two weeks from now!" says Kakashi

He grumbles when he doesn't see Naruto where he was. Kakashi went inside of his house locking the door. Naruto burst out laughing where he was.

"Hee. I'm just beginning Kakashi. I know I'll pay for it later but it's fine." says Naruto, he was having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Naruto plays pranks on Kakashi for seven days and nights sometimes three times a day. Then one day he was about to pull one more prank before his mission tomorrow and he also made plans with Sakura, Sasuka, Ino and Hinata. Lee might be joining them too but as he was about to set up his prank he saw something he wish he didn't that night. Kakashi was in his bed having a nightmare. He goes to wake him even if it meant being caught.

"H-hey Ka-" starts Naruto

"N-no! No Naruto! Enough!" says Kakashi

Naruto froze right there, the nightmare was about him.

"Enough pranks!" says Kakashi

Kakashi's head filled of the pranks Naruto did and the pranks that might come. Naruto bit his lip he didn't mean to do that to him. He sighs and leaves without setting up a single prank that night. He decides enough is enough, he'll give Kakashi off the hook. He goes off to bed for that night feeling guilty all night. Morning comes and Naruto goes off to his mission, he'd be gone for two days on this solo mission then he'll be with his friends. Needless to say Kakashi spent the next two days cautiously he didn't know what Naruto had planned for him. He knew Naruto had a solo mission but that doesn't mean that Naruto didn't set up things for the next two days. He was shocked to find Naruto left him a note saying he'd talk to him in three days. He didn't know what about but he figured it was to gloat and see how his plot went. Kakashi tossed out the note. Then went on with his buisness taking caution he didn't leave his home like normal though.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Naruto returned after his mission and went to hang out with his friends for the day. He planned to talk to Kakashi later that day. They were eating ice cream when he spotted Kakashi buying groceries.

"Hey look it's Kakashi" says Ino

"Yeah it is. Hey Kakashi!" calls out Naruto

Kakashi saw Naruto and went the other direction casually. That only made Naruto feel worse.

"That was odd, hey Naruto do you know what that was about?" asks Sakura

"Yeah I do. I'll talk to him later" says Naruto

"What did you do this time?" asks Sasuke

"Something I feel bad about." says Naruto simply

"What do you mean?" asks Lee

"Don't worry about it lets go on with our day hmm?" says Naruto, faking a smile

They blinked and nodded going on with their fun day. The day was fun, but now it's time to talk to Kakashi. He goes to Kakashi's house but not for pranks this time. He knocked on the door and Kakashi answered the door.

"You knock this time?" says Kakashi, not pleased

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you." says Naruto

Kakashi was about to say no until he saw Narutos' apologetic look. He sighs and moves letting Naruto into his house. Naruto sat at the table he pranked several times before.

"Want something to drink, Naruto?" asks Kakashi

"No thank you" says Naruto

Kakashi made himself some coffee and sat down across from Naruto.

"So what is it you wanted, Naruto?" asks Kakashi

Naruto sighs and looks Kakashi in the eyes.

"As you figured out the pranks was all from me." says Naruto

"Yes" says Kakashi

"They weren't meant to hurt you. They were harmless well meant to be but..." starts Naruto

"It didn't go as you planned?" suggests Kakahi

"No. I didn't know it bothered you as bad as it did until I went to set up one last prank before my mission. Then I saw you were having a nightmare about my pranks." says Naruto

"You did?" asks Kakashi

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei! I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!" says Naruto

Kakashi was silent and looked at Naruto. He saw that Naruto was trully sorry. He sighs and gets up rubbing the top of Naruto's head.

"Your forgiven" says Kakashi

"Really?!" asks Naruto, shocked

"Really. I'll keep this in mind when I give you a punishment." says Kakashi

"I understand" says Naruto

"Good. Now how about some ramen?"asks Kakashi

"Alright! Thank you!" says Naruto

Kakashi smiles under his mask and gets them both some ramen. They both enjoy a bowl of ramen. The next few days however, Naruto's long long punishment began. Naruto didn't mind he was just glad that Kakashi forgave him at all. Though he didn't care for the longer training by himself.

"I learned my lesson!" says Naruto

"You haven't yet but you will " says Kakashi

Naruto sighs and kept going on. He will watch the next time he thinks to prank Kakashi.

The end


End file.
